Bulloch County, Georgia
Bulloch County is a county located in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 70,217. The county seat is Statesboro. The county was created on February 8, 1796 from St. Phillip's parish.Bulloch County History. http://www.bullochcounty.net/history.htm It is named after Archibald Bulloch, a South Carolina native who served as Provincial Governor of Georgia. Archibald Bulloch was born in South Carolina but bought a plantation on the Savannah River. Politically active in opposing the British, he became the first provincial governor of Georgia, in January 1776, and was to have been one of the signatories to the Declaration of Independence, but thirteen months to the day after taking office, he died, aged forty-six, in mysterious circumstances, probably poisoned. There was no Statesboro in his lifetime, just a terrain of settlers driving out the Creek Indians. Gray, Michael. Hand Me My Travelin' Shoes: In Search of Blind Willie McTell. Chicago: Chicago Review, 2009. 125. Print. Bulloch County comprises the Statesboro, GA Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is included in the Savannah-Hinesville-Statesboro, GA Combined Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.3%) is water. The terrain is mostly flat, as the county is in the coastal plain region of Georgia. However, the landscape gets slightly hilly in the northwestern and central side of the county. Bulloch County is just southwest of the Ogeechee River and has many other small waterways, ponds, and swamps. Trees like bald cypress are seen in these areas. On higher ground, pine, oak, and many other tree varieties native to the southeastern United States thrive. Major highways * Interstate 16 * U.S. Route 25 * U.S. Route 25 Bypass * U.S. Route 80 * U.S. Route 301 * U.S. Route 301 Bypass * State Route 24 * State Route 26 * State Route 46 * State Route 67 * State Route 67 Bypass * State Route 73 * State Route 73 Bypass * State Route 119 * State Route 119 Connector * State Route 119 Spur * State Route 404 (unsigned designation for I-16) * Savannah River Parkway (western section) Dirt Road Facts Bulloch County has the most dirt roads in the State of Georgia The roads are also extremely slippery and easy to bog down in, this is due to the large amount of Red Clay and Gumbo Clay in the region. Locally, mud-bogging and driving down dirt roads are on a near sports-like recreation level. Almost every road you see is accompanied by a pickup truck or 4WD ATV's. Adjacent counties * Screven County (north) * Effingham County (east) * Bryan County (southeast) * Evans County (southwest) * Candler County (west) * Emanuel County (northwest) * Jenkins County (north-northwest) Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2010, there were 70,217 people, 23,875 households, and 13,522 families residing in the county. The population density was 104.4 people per square mile. There were 28,794 housing units. The racial makeup of the county was 67.20% White, 27.60% Black or African American, 0.30% Native American, 1.80% Asian, 0.20% Pacific Islander, 1.90% from other races, and 1.70% from two or more races. 3.50% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 25,575 households out of which 30.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 40.10% were married couples living together, 13.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 42.20% were non-families. 25.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county the population was spread out with 18.1% under the age of 18, 28.0% from 18 to 24, 22.70% from 25 to 44, 19.70% from 45 to 64, and 9.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 25.9 years. For every 100 females there were 99.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,170, and the median income for a family was $43,288. Males had a median income of $36,312 versus $27,474 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,339. About 16.60% of families and 35.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 36.70% of those under age 18 and 14.00% of those age 65 or over. Education Communities * Statesboro * Brooklet * Portal * Register * Adabelle * Denmark * Hopeulikit * Leefield * Nevils * Stilson Founding Families * Brannon * Donaldson * Kirkland * Lanier * Lee * Olliff * Williams See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Bulloch County, Georgia *[[USS Bulloch County (LST-509)|USS Bulloch County (LST-509)]] References External links * Official website Category:Bulloch County, Georgia Category:1796 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1796